The prince,the bounty hunter,and the evil old man
by emikohayashi4912
Summary: Marth was kidnapped to find information about Smash Mansion. However, when things go slightly wrong, Samus must find a way to save him before he's killed. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

The room was pitch black, save for a few flickering lamps and a dim computer light. Two inhumanly beautiful girls and a frizzy haired old man crouched before the screen, muttering while pointing at the screen. Another girl sat against a wall, bored out of her minds.

A sweet, happy voice chirped, "What about her?"

A hoarse voice replied, "Ruth, use your brain. We wouldn't be able to do anything to her. She's too positive. Everything we would try would backfire."

"Then him?" asked Ruth.

"Too egoistical."

"*yawn* Remind me again professor, but what do we need again?" complained the second girl in a bored tone.

"We need someone brave, someone smart, someone like me to do the job. These people don't really have what I need. Any suggestions, Edwina?"

Edwina took control of the mouse. She scrolled down the page while muttering to herself. Suddenly Ruth cried out, "Professor Manny, look! He's perfect for the job! He would do anything to keep his friends safe. Anything and everything!" Professor Manny bent over the screen, his frizzy afro of hair obscuring the view.

"Ruth, you're right! He is the one," exclaimed the professor. The girl named Ruth flashed a large smile that seemed way too big on her small, dainty face. The professor directed his command to the third girl and commanded, "Victoria, go to the Smash Mansion and capture me this man!"

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked.

"This is…"

"Training? Right now?"

"You bet your shiny little tiara!"

All of the smashers at the Smash Mansion turned their heads to see Ike happily dragging Marth down the hallway towards the training room.

"But why now?" questioned Marth as he stumbled down the hall due to the speed of his spiky-haired friend.

Ike rolled his eyes. "You really don't know?" Marth looked at Ike with questioning eyes and a confused look, and Ike rolled his eyes again. "Well, for starters, it's almost always occupied. Link and Wolf are always hogging the place. What other chances do we get? Secondly, there's a tournament coming up and I, well we, need training," replied Ike. Marth sighed and ran his hand through his shiny blue hair. True, Link and Wolf spent all their spare time in the training room; Link to hone his skills, and Wolf in order to defeat Star Fox (not that he ever could).

The training room was a fairly plain and large area with huge walls of white, dirtied with various weapon marks and gray footprints. The duo looked around and saw a strange and unrecognized young girl staring at them.

The girl's milky white skin glistened under the florescent lights like a polished tile. Full crimson lips decorated her small mouth, which turned upwards in a devilish grin. Glossy rings of dark auburn cascaded down the back of her white satin dress and flowed over her puffy sleeves. Lace framed the edges of her dress and the front of her large hoop skirt. Her poofy dress could be described as what English people wore in the nineteenth century. A large hat, rimmed with lace, obscured most of her face and partially shrouded her glassy eyes. Pink ribbons were tied all over her body and dress. A long made story short, the girl was basically a living Victorian doll.

The girl narrowed her eyes and glared at Marth and Ike. The girl's mouth opened and a sweet English accented voice rang like bells, "Are you Marth?" Marth slowly nodded. He noticed that her evil smile had widened. Turning to Ike, he muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Who is she?"

"No idea. I'll go ahead and ask her," responded Ike.

"No! Don't do it," warned Marth, but Ike had already stepped forward. Just as Ike approached in order to ask her, the girl growled, "Give me Marth, or else I'll kill you!"

Ike retreated a few steps and Marth gave him an I-told-you-so look. Ike narrowed his eyes and attempted once again to question her. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" yelled Ike.

The girl let out a snort of laughter and swept long, chocolate colored curls out of her expressionless green eyes. "The name's Victoria," she replied in her eerily sweet and voice. The girl suddenly disappeared and the two swordsmen let out gasps of surprise. Behind them, Marth heard the sugary tone hiss, "As for the second question…that's none of your business." Marth turned around just in time to see Ike groan, collapsing on the ground, and Victoria grasping a bloody Ragnell.

Marth's fingers found their way to his sword, and he swung at the girl. Victoria shielded herself from the blade with her arms. As Falchion collided with Victoria's arms, a loud cracking noise met Marth's ears, and Marth stared with disbelief at the shattered blade. Tossing away the hilt, Marth rolled across the floor as Victoria slashed repeatedly at him. A particularly hard swipe caught his shoulder, and Marth could feel the metal pierce his flesh. Marth grimaced in pain and staggered backwards and fell against the wall, his chest heaving.

"Had enough?" sneered Victoria as she approached him. Marth glared at her, his back pressed against the wall and his legs unsteady. He growled, "Never," as his legs gave out and his shoulder wound throbbed.

The corners of the girl's glassy lips turned up. "You're quite a persistent little boy," she remarked. Walking over to Marth's fallen friend, Victoria placed her hand on Ike's face. A flash of bright light temporarily blinded Marth. After the light faded away, Marth opened his eyes to see Ike pushing himself off of the floor and a porcelain doll that looked exactly like Victoria lying on the floor with Ragnell lying beside it. Ike picked up Ragnell and pressed it against Marth's throat. Ike's blank and expressionless sapphire eyes stared down at Marth's huge, fear filled azure eyes.

Sensing Marth's fear and shock, Ike smirked. "How does it feel to be killed by a friend? How does it feel to know that your demise was caused by someone you trusted?" taunted Ike, accenting every other word with a knee in Marth's chest. Marth coughed, spitting out a mouth full of blood. The wicked smile slowly spread across Ike's face. Ike's foot impacted against Marth's chest, and the force of the kick sent more blood out of Marth's mouth and dripping down his chin. Gasping with pain, Marth's thoughts turned to Samus, the girl he loved. To be unable to convey his feelings for her would be like the end of the world.

Ike's foot made contact with Marth's gut, and Marth saw was another flash of bright light and Ike's body collapse, Ragnell falling out of his limp hand. Then he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've been kinda busy lately. As crazy as this might sound, I think that I might not be as busy when school starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Manny and his dolls. Same goes for the rest of the story. Maybe I'll pop an occasional OC in the story, maybe I won't.

To make things clear, Dr. Mario and Mario are not the same person. Neither are Zelda and Sheik. Also, Red has three more Pokémon (Psyduck, Ditto, Diglett) that he doesn't use in brawls.

Anyhoo, here's chappie two! (Rhyme! XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smashers in the hallway turned to see yet another pair of smashers, one pulling the other, heading towards the training room. Everybody watched as the squabbling Eskimo duo headed towards the training room.

"Popo, I told you that Marth and Ike are still training in there!"

"Aw, c'mon Nana, there's enough room for all of us to train in there," retorted Popo, dragging his twin sister by her parka's pink sleeve. Nana sighed, giving up and letting her brother drag her down the hall.

The automatic doors to the room slid open, and Popo leapt in while Nana stumbled through the door, landing on her butt. While Nana nursed her behind, she smelled the irony aroma of blood. Why would there be blood in here?

Nana heard Popo let out a small gasp of surprise and drop her sleeve, and Nana asked, "What's wrong, Popo?" Speechless, Popo pointed a brown gloved hand towards the corner of the room. Nana's eyes followed the direction of Popo's hand, and her heart nearly stopped. Nana let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The room's neat, white walls had been splattered with blood. A faint trail of crimson led from the front of the room to a larger pool of blood, where a limp body, identified as Ike, lay across. Ike's sword, which dripped with red liquid, lay under his unmoving hand. A few more droplets of blood formed a path from the pool to the center of the back wall. That area had been marked by another sword, which appeared to be broken.

Nana and Popo rushed towards Ike. The swordsman's chest heaved up and down, and blood dripped from a sword wound to his back and a large scrape on his forehead. Ike gave a few dry coughs and his eyelids fluttered open. Nana gasped, "Ike!" and Popo asked, "What happened?"

Ike groaned and lifted his head a few centimeters off the ground. "Marth…" he whispered. Ike's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, his head hitting the floor quietly, leaving Nana and Popo staring at him in shock.

"Mamma Mia, what-a happened?" asked a voice behind the twins, causing them to jump. The duo turned to see a nervous looking Luigi standing behind them and a group of smashers crowding the hallway. The smashers were chatting between themselves, either making deductions, panicking, or accusing one another.

In no time, the rumor had spread across the mansion and reached the two Marios. Upon hearing that Ike was in serious condition, the two of them prepared to take Ike to the infirmary.

"Coming-a through," shouted Dr. Mario as they approached the crowd. He and Mario came running through the mob of people carrying a stretcher. Dr. Mario checked a few of Ike's vital signs, and then lifted Ike onto the stretcher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario had just received word about the incident in the training room. He and Dr. Mario raced across the mansion with a stretcher raised between them. As they neared their destination, they could make out a huge mob of people crowding the doorway.

"Coming-a through," Dr. Mario yelled, and the smashers parted, letting Mario and Dr. Mario into the training room. They saw Ike, unconscious, on the hard floor of the room, and ran over. Setting down the stretcher, Dr. Mario raced over to the swordsman and gave him a small checkup, while Mario stepped aside and watched. A few minutes later, Mario and Dr. Mario took Ike and lifted him onto the stretcher.

Mario gripped the ends of the stretcher, his mind racing. Who could have done this to such a powerful smasher? Wasn't Marth with him when they went into the training room? Where was Marth? And what's with that broken sword over there? It looks like Falchion. Mario's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something under his foot and heard a sharp crack. Lifting his foot off the ground, Mario saw a golden diadem on the floor, placed in a nearly dried pool of blood, and cracked in half.

Dr. Mario heard the crack as well. Setting down Ike, the two Italians bent over the shattered tiara. "That's-a Marth's tiara, right?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Yup, that's-a his," Mario replied. He looked back towards the broken sword on the ground that looked like Marth's sword. Suddenly, the truth hit him like a truck loaded full of macadamia nuts. The sword _was_ Marth's sword.

The question was, where was Marth?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so weird =P I finished more than half of the sequel before I even thought of what the ending should be like. -__-'

School started on Tuesday… T_T I hate the first week of school. We have to lug all of our textbooks home and the buses are loaded down with confused pixies. Also, our bus stop has 26 people! That's about 7 times more people than the other bus stops. o_O

The disclaimer is the same as last chapter.

Sheik and Zelda are different people and both female.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marth let out a muffled groan as he slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed with pain and he thought, "What happened? Did I have a hangover or something?" Marth tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids felt like heavy weights. After finally managing to open his eyes, Marth flinched and squeezed them shut due to the extremely bright lightbulb hanging above him. "So much for trying to open my eyes," he thought, grimacing.

After Marth's eyes adjusted to the intensity of the lightbulb, he studied his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort. On the other side of the gloomy room, he could make out three people, two porcelain doll-like teenage girls and an old man, muttering gibberish while huddling over a computer. Marth tried sitting up and asking them what happened to him, but was shocked to find out that his entire body was bound to a hard, metallic table and that that his mouth was taped shut with duct tape, which had been wrapped around the table he was lying on.

The rigidity of the table made Marth's back sore. Marth shifted around to try to find a comfortable position, but sudden jolt of pain in his shoulder caused his body to stiffen and a muffled moan to slip through his mouth. One of the girls crouched over the computer must have heard Marth's moan. She turned around, her green eyes narrowed and her long brown curls fanning around her smooth face. Marth's eyes widened as he recognized the girl as Victoria. His heart thudded as a sinister smirk appeared on Victoria's face and as she turned around to whisper something to the other female.

Marth wasn't able to catch what the girls were saying, but he could hear the old man hoarsely whisper, "He's ready." Marth's heart quickened its pace when he saw the male hand Victoria three syringes. Marth struggled against the binds but only succeeded in making his shoulder hurt even more. Victoria approached him slowly, as a killer would advance towards its victim.

"Have fun," hissed the doll-girl as she stabbed one of the three syringes into Marth's arm. Marth's mind clouded over with drowsiness. The last thing he felt before slipping into the darkness was the tip of the second needle entering the area below his collarbone.

A sudden jolt of pain in Marth's head yanked him from the verge of unconsciousness. He let out a muffled scream as the pain spread from his mind to the rest of his body. The shock left him sweating and gasping for breath.

Once he caught his breath, Marth looked up to see Victoria looming over him, holding the final syringe in her hand.

"Sweet dreams," taunted Victoria as the third needle made its way into Marth's uninjured shoulder. Marth's vision blurred and he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Smash Mansion, the Smashers had calmed down, the training room had been blocked off, and Samus, Captain Falcon, and Snake were now investigating.

Samus scanned the floor hoping to find just a single shard of evidence to recover the missing prince. She felt dazed, as if this entire incident was just a dream that she would soon wake up from. She had hoped to be able to go on a date with him someday or at least tell Marth that she loved him, but now that would only be a dream.

"Any luck, you guys?" asked Snake.

"'Fraid not," replied Captain Falcon.

"Samus?" asked Snake.

Samus's blue eyes scanned the floor. "Nothing…" she answered, hopelessly. Snake sighed and Captain Falcon murmured, "We're going nowhere with-"

Snake's gruff voice interrupted Captain Falcon. "Wait a sec, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a small chipped piece of pale, skin colored porcelain lying next to Marth's broken sword.

Samus and Captain Falcon cautiously approached the chip as if it would explode if someone got too close to it. Samus picked it up with a pair of tweezers and stuck it in a plastic sandwich bag for further investigating.

After a little more than an hour of boring scans and processes, the trio met with Master Hand to tell him what they discovered.

"You found out who was responsible for this?" Master Hand had questioned them with a booming voice.

"Yeah, while I was searching the training room, I found something that looks like a piece of china." replied Samus. "I processed the little piece and found this." Samus opened a minimized window on the computer. On there was a picture of a shiny skinned girl with reddish-brown curls and Victorian-style clothing. On the top left hand corner of the window was a small picture of an old man with a frizzy white hairstyle.

"The chip came from this girl," explained Samus. "She's Victoria Manny, the first creation by Professor Lee Manny from Dimenstrum Science Facility. Professor Manny spent four years researching robotics and nanotechnology in order to create a robotic porcelain doll, which he named Victoria, for war purposes. By using nanotechnology, Manny made Victoria as smart and emotional as any other human. However, Dimenstrum didn't agree with Manny's ideas and they kicked him out of the facility. Manny then disappeared for around six years. However, when he suddenly returned, he used Victoria and a two new dolls of his, Edwina and Mercy, to destroy the Dimenstrum Science Facility. He blamed them for overlooking his intelligence.

"After destroying the facility, Manny killed everyone on a space station and occupied it, using the station as his secret laboratory. Manny was rumored to have a cloaking device he used in order to hide from other people. There, he created the rest of his army. Manny's location was unknown until a little less than two years ago, when a small explosion in space temporarily shut down his cloaking device. I was able to track down where the explosion happened, and I still have the file saved on my computer. Should we go and try to find Marth there?"

Master Hand hesitated. Then he responded, "Take Link, Fox, Kirby, Sheik, Falco, and Meta Knight with you. Be careful, please. I don't need any more injured smashers."

"We're on it," replied Snake, and the trio went to round up the others.


	4. Chapter 4

School is pretty boring. The only interesting parts so far would be Miss McMillin continuously yelling at Ray about how two noncoplanar lines can intersect two non-intersecting planes (Ray can do all kinds of trig problems, but give him a geometry question that includes planes and lines, and he's dumbfounded), freaking out one of the calmest kids in school with a rubber cockroach, tying bungee ropes to Barbie dolls and throwing them off of balconies, and kayaking and snorkeling in the pool. Yeah...our school is boring.

Chapter 4!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Manny leaned back in his rolling office chair, waiting for Victoria to finish whatever programs she was typing on the computer. A few beeps from where Victoria sat caught his attention.

"Sir, the programs are ready. Shall we prepare to fire the cannon?" called Victoria.

"Of course, my dear," replied Manny. "Where is Smash Mansion located?" Victoria asked.

"Huh?" Manny was dumbfounded. "Weren't you the one who went there? You should know."

"I got the address from some old lady in the Mushroom Kingdom. You expect me to remember that?" the girl retorted.

Manny felt his impatience rising. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET WHERE SMASH MANSION IS? NOW MY PLAN IS RUINED! **RUINED!!**" he bellowed, standing up and pounding on his chair.

Victoria stayed as calm as usual. "We can always ask that Marth guy," she suggested, indicating the unconscious bluenette on the table behind them. "Torture him and force him to speak."

Suddenly a smile spread across Manny's face. "Victoria, you are a GENIUS! How did I not think of that?" he exclaimed. Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to face the computer. If Manny had known what she was thinking at the moment, he would have destroyed her then and there.

"So when should be begin the torture?" she asked.

Manny grinned. "How about right now?" he replied, snatching a taser, an electric shock baton, and an electroshock dog collar off of a nearby table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

KALOOPALARA WALRUSETTE CHENNIE! (Sorry I just had to say that ^_^;)

GAH SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I barely have enough time at home to write my fanfics, so I'm trying writing them before school in the library. The thing is that the bus doesn't get to school until 7:45 and I can't get into the library until five minutes later. Then, the computers take at least 10 minutes to turn and log on to. Opening My Computer takes about 3 minutes, and blah, blah, blah. Yeah. You get the picture.

Chapter 5! I tweaked some stuff in chappies 1 and 3, so you might want to reread some parts. The Samarth begins here.

Sheik looked out the window. A slim, blue spacecraft tore through the galaxy, followed by the orange shuttle with green windows she rode in, a yellow star-shaped spacecraft, and lastly, a blue and silver Arwing.

Sheik leaned towards Samus, who was steering the ship. "Remind me again. What are we exactly dealing with here?" she asked.

Samus glanced at Sheik, and turned back to focus on steering. "The guy's a terrorist," the bounty hunter replied.

Sheik rolled her eyes. "Well, I know _that_," she muttered. "Do we know anything else?"

"Professor Manny is a dangerous being. That's all you need to know," Samus snapped. Sheik was shocked with the bounty hunter's reply. Normally, she would be calm and willing to give a full explanation of things, but today was the one and only exception.

"Samus, are you okay?" the Sheikah asked. "You seem more ticked off than usual."

Sheik could hear Samus sigh. "It's just...it's nothing. I'm just worried about Marth. I mean, if Manny was capable of taking down Ike so easily, what would happen to Marth?" Samus sighed again.

Sheik suddenly understood. "I see...you like him, don't you?"

Samus became rigid. "Of course I like him! We're friends! We...you know...like! Friends like each other!"

"I mean, you _like_ like him...and you're worried about what's going to happen to him...right?" Sheik pressed.

There was an awkward silence. Then Samus spoke again. "What if the answer was yes?"

Marth moaned as his senses came back to him. He could hear people around him, talking about something to do with him. He was confused. Where was he? Who was around him? Why couldn't he move. The memory suddenly crashed over him like a wave.

"Am I still in that old guy's place?" Marth wondered. He opened his eyes and saw that old man standing with his back to Marth, holding in his hand a strange metal stick, showing it off to a redheaded girl that wore old-fashioned clothes. Marth saw the man press a button on the end of the stick, and a sharp crack could be heard as a small flash of blue electricity sparkled on the end. Marth gasped as he recognized the stick as one of those electric batons...wait...gasped? Marth's eyes traveled downwards towards his mouth and he saw that the duct tape was gone.

One of the girls heard Marth and she turned to look at him.

"Master Manny, Marth is awake," announced the girl.

The old man, who Marth assumed to be Manny, turned towards Marth. A large smile spread across his face. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, excitedly, setting the baton down on a nearby table.

"Who are you?" asked Marth. The man smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Lee Manny, and this is one of my lovely girls, Phoebe. Oh, and don't even bother introducing yourself. I know everything about you already."

"What do you want with me?" asked Marth.

Manny smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He grabbed a small walkie-talkie like control from his belt and jabbed a big red button on the front.

A sudden burst of pain erupted from Marth's neck, and Marth screamed. Manny walked over to Marth, grabbing the baton and a taser on the way, and asked in a threatening tone, "Where is Smash Mansion?"

Marth asked, "What do you want with Smash Mansion?" Manny growled and jabbed Marth in the uninjured shoulder with the baton. An unexpected surge of pain left Marth yelping in pain and gasping for breath.

"Tell me now," Manny said slowly. Marth shook his head, and Manny screamed with frustration. He pressed the button once more and a third painful shock spread thorough his body. Manny clenched his hands and struck Marth in the chest, driving the wind from the prince. Marth winced as he heard a small crack. "Great," he thought.

Manny leaned in so closely into Marth that he could smell a faint trace of cigarette smoke. "Tell-me-where-Smash-Mansion-is-or-ELSE!" he threatened, accenting each word with a punch and the last word with a particularly violent slap. Marth could feel blood trickling down the side of his head, but he ignored it. "What do you need Smash Mansion for?" he wheezed.

The frizzy haired man's nostrils flared and he grabbed a knife from his pocket. Marth gulped. Manny slashed the swordsman's clothes, yelling, "DO NOT ASK ME QUESTIONS, BOY!"

Marth's body stung with pain and he coughed out a small mouthful of blood. "Why would I ever tell you?" he spat, but he quickly wished he hadn't because of the sudden shock of the taser meeting his injured shoulder and the blast of pain that followed.

"How dare you talk back to me like that!" bellowed Manny. The mad scientist reached down towards his belt and grabbed a whip. Marth's eyes widened in fear.

"Shit, how many weapons does this guy have?" thought Marth. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

The first hit caught the prince across the chest. Marth barely had time to register the pain when the long whip then struck his injured arm. A flash of white light blinded Marth's eyes and his eyesight went dark.

"Well that was unsuccessful," noted Manny. The old man sat down and coughed, his throat hurting from all that yelling.

"Epic failure," murmured a calm voice from the doorway. Manny looked up to see Edwina looking at them.

"What do we do now?" asked Phoebe. The redhead glanced from the unconscious prince to her porcelain sibling. "We didn't get any answers from him."

Edwina walked over to them. "You should have known that this plan wasn't going to work," she chided.

"Well, if you're so fucking intelligent, why don't you think of a plan?" snorted Manny.

"As a matter of fact, I already have," boasted Edwina, pulling out a piece of paper covered with undecipherable lettering. Crammed into a small corner was a circled section that Manny took as being plan B.

"You remember the explosion around two years ago? Well, that smasher Samus probably knows our location, seeing as she's a bounty hunter and we're criminals. She and some other people are probably on their way here right now. So we attach a little tracking device to Marth here and let them take him back. Then we'll know where Smash Mansion is," explained Edwina.

"You're so smart!" exclaimed Phoebe. However, Manny was uncertain.

"But how do we attach a bug while making sure that it isn't seen by anyone?" Manny asked. His gaze fell upon the prince's scabbard and his eyes lit up. "Let's put it in there!" he suggested.

"Go ahead," replied Edwina. "Not like I care where you put it."

There you go.


	6. Chapter 6

x_x Homework......

The peoples at our school are getting angry the principal. She's basically removing every trace of our mascot, the mustang, and turning us into a "prettyfull" world class school with a dumbass crest as a so called mascot. û,û Seriously. Anyone have any ideas for protesting? We already have graffiti on the wall where the awesome mustang mural was painted over.

FYI- I gave all the smashers little tracking devices and they can use the devices to communicate with each other. They can also turn off the tracking part of the devices but still use the communication feature, and the devices can also be removed at anytime. The devices are usually found on an article of clothing, like a brooch, watch, belt, or tie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I thought of a better plan, so we don't have to use the tracking bug anymore!" exclaimed Manny.

"That's a first," Edwina snickered quietly. "What is it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake looked at the ginormous facility that floated before him. Link, who was sitting besides him, gasped in awe.

On the side of the facility, a large rectangular hole could be see. Captain Falcon steered the Blue Falcon into the small opening while the three other ships followed his example.

After landing, Snake immediately whipped out his gun, looking warily at his surroundings. Samus walked up behind him, fully dressed in her orange and yellow armor, while Captain Falcon and the others tiptoed behind them.

Automatic door after automatic door...the journey down the high-tech hallway seemed to never end. Snake crept along the wall, expecting to see a guard or at least a security camera, but both were absent. As they traveled down the hallway, all was silent. Snake was confused. Was this normal?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final automatic doors slid open with a loud whirring sound, and Samus tensed up, expecting a couple of alarms to go off. However, the halls remained silent. "What the hell? There isn't even a guard here!" she thought. "There's something wrong here."

Snake, who was next to her, leaned over and voiced her thoughts. "There's something weird going on. It's just strange. If this is the hideout of a wanted terrorist, shouldn't there be alarms and security?"

Samus nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing," she replied, diverting her attention back to whatever surprises the facility would hold.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The long corridors were lined with hundreds of doors, each lurking with shadows of the unknown. Samus glanced warily from side to side.

"So now what?" asked Link.

"Divide and conquer. We'll cover more ground that way," Samus replied. "Kirby, you'll go with Meta Knight and Captain Falcon. Fox, Falco, and Link will go together, and Sheik goes with Snake."

"What about you, poyo?" asked Kirby.

"I'll go alone."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samus wandered the corridors, alert and focused, her cannon fully charged. Like before, there was no security present, but she knew that she couldn't afford to not stay her sharpest. Not when there was a wanted terrorist lurking just around the corner.

Door after door after door...man, does this ever end? Samus glanced around and a set of double doors a few hallways down caught her eye. The numerous keep out and danger signs confirmed her inference, and Samus crept along the wall. Making sure that the coast was clear, she darted down the hallway and burst into what she assumed to be a laboratory.

The gloomy room, complete with preserved specimens in jars and pickled organs, contained a few old, flickering lights, which struck the numerous tables and machines, creating murky, blue shadows. A single bright light hung over an operating table, and on the table laid Marth.

Samus gasped as she set her eyes on the prince. His body was bound to the table with thick, black bands. One side of his face was caked in partially dried blood, and his breathing was labored. His shirt was badly ripped and stained with red, and the side of his face was printed with faint red splotches, probably from punches or slaps to the face. A long story told short, he was a mess.

Samus gritted her teeth and paced over to Marth. "Whoever did this to you is gonna pay!" she growled. After contacting the others, Samus worked on removing Marth from the table.

As Marth's limp body fell from the table, Samus heard a quiet patter of footsteps behind her. Must be the others, she thought, and she turned her attention back to helping Marth.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Samus's head whipped around as she heard the unrecognized voice. "Who's there?" she yelled into the darkness, aiming her cannon into the murky gloom. She could see the faint shape of a girl with old fashioned clothes and long curly hair.

The evilly sweet voice sounded again. "Your worst enemy," it chimed. Samus caught a glimpse of white ruffles and long brown curls, and the last feeling she had was of a cold, strong hand gripping her arm before a flash of bright light enveloped her senses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

MUHAHAHAHAHA….I'm back from the dead :D

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Ugh, could this bitch have a worse fashion sense?" Victoria stared at disgust at the oversized power suit that she just took off. "Orange," she spat, and sulk away, her body hugged by the hideous blue bodysuit and Marth slung over her shoulder.

Easily navigating her way through the winding halls of the facility, Victoria arrived at the place Samus had described just as the other smashers began to turn up.

"What happened to your power suit, Samus?" asked some weird red fox wearing clothes. Eww, fleas.

"Weighed me down," responded Victoria coolly, imitating Samus. "And we must move quickly in situations like these. Anyway, I've got a few extras in my room. Shall we go now?"

Link, Fox, and Snake glanced at her quizzically. "Sure,"

* * *

"So whaddya guys think's the matter's with Samus?"

"What do you mean, Snake?" Fox inquired.

The slick-haired spy puffed on his cigarette and replied, "I mean, what about earlier when Samus was talking all old school style? When has she ever talked like that? And that chic never takes off that power suit of hers when we're on a mission like this."

Link turned towards where Samus stood, her back to the guys and bent over Marth. Her body was tense, and he could tell that she was listening to every word they said.

Meta Knight, Kirby, Snake, Link, Falco, and Fox huddled together like a football team discussing top secret plans to earn a touchdown.

"You know guys," whispered Falco, "I don't think that's even Samus."

Meta Knight nodded in agreement. The group huddled together once more and began to quietly devise an ingenious plan. After reaching a mutual agreement, the put the plan into action.

"NONSENSE! HOW COULD SAMUS BE WORKING FOR THE ENEMY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" squealed Kirby.

At these words, Samus suddenly stiffened, her body still, tense, and unmoving. Her body language was like a flashing siren telling the other Smashers that the tall, blue clad blonde standing before them was, in fact, not the bounty hunter Samus Aran.

And then, a wicked smile, a smile no one had ever seen on the face of Samus Aran, stretched across her face as she turned around, her blonde bangs hanging over her evilly glinting blue eyes, which stood out in her shadow-darkened face.


	8. Doll AN

Sooo…

I know this is a little late, but I just wanted to introduce _all_ of Manny's dolls.

Manny and these dolls are the only thing I own here.

The dolls include Victoria, Virginia, Agnes, Adella, Charity, Chastity, Constance, Esther, Elizabeth, Eva, Florence, Genevieve, Gladys, Henrietta, Hope, Isabelle, Jessamine, Julia, Lorraine, Lulu, Mercy, Nellie, Phoebe, Philomena, Ruth, Samantha, Vivian, Zylphia, Winnifred, Mary, Sally, Sarah, Savannah, Edwina, Lily, and Lucy.

Victoria can take over anyone's body.

Edwina is unnaturally smart.

Philomena, Vivian, Lucy, and Constance can impersonate anyone's appearance flawlessly.

Lily, Lorraine, and Lulu can recreate any scenery, even if it's imaginary.

Nellie, Sarah, Eva, and Zylphia make and repair the weapons.

Florence, Hope, and Isabelle are the "janitors" and are in charge of maintenance.

Genevieve, Agnes, and Julia test the weapons.

Phoebe, Ruth, and Samantha are excellent con artists. Of course, that could also mean that they're conning Manny.

Jessamine and Winnifred are extremely talented at hacking computers and stuff like that.

Virginia, Charity, Esther, Gladys, and Mercy have numerous sources and can get inside information even quicker than Jessamine. They are positioned on Earth and are wearing "normal clothes".

Adella, Chastity, Elizabeth, Henrietta, Mary, and Sally guard Manny's facility. Several of them are traitors…


	9. Chapter 8

大家好! 你们在美国过的好不好啊?

Sorry it took so long! Microsoft Word in China is so confusing ^ ^;. I also had a hard time choosing a way to torture Marth.

Anyways, enjoy!

An explosion shook and rocked the Blue Falcon as Victoria escaped with Marth in tow and a crumpled map in her hand. Victoria had come prepared, hiding mini-grenades in the spots you wouldn't even think of checking in Samus's clothes. She ran from the flaming raceship, silently thanking the bounty hunter for her agility and speed. There were a series of small blasts, and a blaster bullet whizzed past Victoria's shoulder. Looking behind, she saw a dazed Fox holding out a smoking blaster in front of him. That flea-bitten son of a bitch!

Victoria grabbed Samus's plasma blaster and shot a few shots at Fox. Fox ducked behind the smoldering wreckage that was once the Blue Falcon.

Out of the blue, Link popped out from behind a bush and threw a boomerang at Victoria. Victoria narrowly missed the boomerang by retreating a few steps. She knew that if she was going to win, she had to get out of Samus's body and into her own.

There was, once again, another flash of light as Victoria exited Samus's body and entered her own porcelain body. Scooping up Marth's limp body, she made her way towards her sister Mercy's location on Earth in order to get back to her home sweet home.

After Victoria returned to the laboratory without going to Smash Mansion, Manny exploded with sheer outrage. "Victoria, you fool! You were supposed to contact us from Smash Mansion so we could find out the location! But you returned without going to Smash Mansion and you also came back without Marth and-"

"I got the location of Smash Mansion and Marth. And I wrecked the other Smashers' ride back to Smash Mansion. They can't get back until at least tomorrow afternoon, but by then, we'll have the cannon up and running and ready to fire."

"And you are a disgrace to me and my evil army of…come again?"

Victoria sighed. "I jacked a map from the Blue Falcon on my escape route out, blew up the Blue Falcon, and ran off with Marth. Just put him in the infirmary."

"Victoria, YOU ARE A GENIUS!" squealed Manny, a goofy grin plastered on his wrinkled face, and the thoughts that rolled around in Victoria's head, once again, were vile enough to get herself destroyed.

Manny's laughed. "Time to put our marvelous plan into action!"

Marth couldn't remember the last time he was this exhausted. He was groggy and his body ached. The prince struggled to stay awake, but the comfort of the bed he laid in pulled him towards unconsciousness.

Wait…when did he get in a bed?

"Marth, please wake up…"

Marth opened his eyes to see Samus staring at him worriedly. Samus's hair was up in it's usual ponytail, dangling like a golden pendulum in a grandfather clock. The bounty hunter wore her blue zero suit, which was a little bit smudged with mud and soot.

"S-Samus?" croaked Marth.

The bounty hunter smiled and scooped Marth up in a hug. Marth began blushing, his face flushing red.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" exclaimed Samus as she wrapped her arms around Marth.

Marth was suddenly aware of a small pricking sensation in his shoulder. Then, fogginess overcame his mind and he slumped limply over Samus's shoulder.

Samus laughed, a syringe held between her fingers.

"But not for long…"

Marth opened his eyes, only to see darkness. His eyes were wrapped with a blindfold, and over the blindfold, he could feel goggles. Several layers of duct tape had been placed over his mouth, preventing him from making any sounds. Marth's ears were covered with something leathery and poofy, which seemed to be leather earphones. His hands and feet were bound with something bendable, like leather, and hard chains were wound around his arms, torso, and legs, forcing his body into a straight line. Blood was pounding in his head and he felt slightly dizzy, so he figured that he was upsidedown.

Each breath that rushed in and out through his nose sounded like a soft rhythm pulsating underwater.

Marth's thoughts swirled around inside his head, and he wasn't able to think as quickly as he used to be.

_Probably drugged_, he thought sluggishly. _Well, what do I do know? _Truthfully speaking, there wasn't much you could do when you're upsidedown, blindfolded, and chained, so the prince decided to wait…

Disclaimer- I don't own SSBB. I do own Manny and his dolls.


	10. DISCONTINUED D:

I apologize for not updating in so long, but this story wasn't turning out the way I expected, and I kinda hit a dead end. Sorry!

If anyone wants to adopt this story, ask me.


End file.
